Triste Despedida
by Ana Amamiya
Summary: Um novo inimigo se aproxima do Santuário e novamente Shun e June tem que se despedir.


**Triste despedida**

As batalhas haviam terminado e há muito tempo os cavaleiros não eram requisitados por Atena para salvarem o mundo. Tentavam então levar uma vida "normal", como a dos cidadãos comuns. Hyoga voltou para Sibéria com Eiri, Shyriu retornou ao cinco picos antigos e se casou com Shunrei, Seiya permaneceu no Japão ajudando sua esposa Mino no orfanato, Ikki retornou a Ilha da Rainha da Morte onde é agora o mestre que treina jovens aspirantes a cavaleiros. Saori assumiu de vez seu papel como deusa e pessoalmente protege o Santuário com ajuda dos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

Shun retornou a Ilha de Andrômeda para reencontrar June e cumprir a promessa que havia feito a ela, reconstruir a Ilha destruída pelo cavaleiro de Escorpião e transforma-la num lindo lugar para que June pudesse viver. Decidiram então se casar e logo tiveram uma linda filhinha que chamaram de Lia, uma bela menininha com os cabelos verde iguais aos do pai.

Shun se tornou o mestre da Ilha de Andrômeda, assumindo o papel que outrora fora de seu mestre Albion, covardemente morto por dois Cavaleiros de Ouro. June auxiliava Shun no treinamento dos jovens futuros cavaleiros, mas decidira desistir da vida de Amazona de Atena. Shun tentou de toda forma convencê-la do contrário, mas ela queria agora se dedicar a uma vida tranqüila, cuidando de sua nova família. Abandonara a máscara para se tornar esposa de Shun, então deveria abandonar também a vida de Amazona. A armadura de Camaleão estava guardada, esperando ser usada por alguma das meninas que estavam sendo treinadas na Ilha de Andrômeda. Shun se sentia culpado, afinal por seu amor a ele que June teve que desistir de ser uma amazona, mas isso não a abalava, de agora em diante ela só queria viver uma vida tranqüila ao lado de seus dois grandes amores.

Mas essa tranqüilidade iria durar pouco. À noite, em casa Shun estava sentado na sala lendo um livro enquanto June estava no quarto, só de robe, se preparando para deitar.

- Shun! Vamos deitar já é tarde e amanhã temos que acordar cedo.

- Já vou June, deixa eu terminar esse capítulo.

Após dizer isso, Shun sentiu um cosmo estranho, ameaçador vindo do santuário. "Há algo de errado". Levantou-se do sofá e foi para janela observar o céu, estava muito estrelado e ele pode ver que havia uma estrela diferente, muito brilhante que não estava aí anteriormente. "Será que o que eu senti está relacionado com essa estrela?" "É uma cosmo-energia muito ameaçadora e vem do santuário, preciso averiguar".

June também havia sentido e foi para sala falar com Shun, encontrou-o muito pensativo na janela, olhando para o céu. Chegou perto dele e o abraçou por trás, enlaçando os braços nos ombros dele.

- Meu amor, você sentiu isso?

- Sim, June e vem do Santuário.

- Do Santuário? É onde está Saori, não é?

- Isso. Temo pela vida dela, esse cosmo é realmente muito poderoso e agressivo.

June apenas ficou em silêncio, mas continuou abraçando-o, com a cabeça encostada em suas costas. Temia que ele quisesse ir até o santuário para ver o que está acontecendo, não, logo agora que estavam tão felizes pela chegada de Lia. "Não Shun, por favor não vá".

- Você não está pensando em ir até o santuário, está Shun?

- June, se Atena estiver em perigo você sabe que meu dever é protege-la. Seiya, Shyriu, Hyoga e Ikki já devem ter sentido esse cosmo e estão se encaminhando para Grécia.

- Mas Shun, você não vai não é?

Antes que Shun respondesse, o telefone toca e ele corre para atende-lo. Era o odioso mordomo Tatsumi, avisando a todos os cavaleiros que viessem ao Santuário, pois Atena foi seqüestrada por estranhos cavaleiros. Shun contou a June o que havia acontecido e já corria para o quarto para pegar sua armadura quando ela o segurou pelo braço.

- Shun, você não me respondeu, você não vai não é?

- June você sabe que como Cavaleiro de Andrômeda, meu dever é proteger Atena e a humanidade, a todo custo.

- Mas os outros cavaleiros já estão indo, não tem necessidade que você vá também. As lágrimas se formavam nos belos olhos negros de June.

- June não estou te reconhecendo. Disse tocando carinhosamente no rosto dela. Você também foi uma amazona e sabe que se eu me escondesse e não fosse defender Atena das forças do mal, não seria mais digno de ser o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

- MAS VOCÊ TEM UMA FILHA!

Gritou desesperada, caindo de joelhos no chão e tampando o rosto com as mãos. Havia perdido o controle, não queria de forma alguma que seu amado corresse qualquer perigo. Shun rapidamente correu e se ajoelhou na frente dela segurando seus braços para que tirasse as mãos do rosto.

- June, por favor não faça isso, está tornando tudo mais difícil... É muito difícil para mim ter que ir ao Santuário e enfrentar mais um inimigo, deixando você e Lia aqui sozinhas. "Talvez nunca mais as veja."

- Por favor Shun, pense nela, não vá, não vá! Não conseguia parar de chorar. Não costumava se comportar assim, era sempre muito equilibrada. Mas agora a idéia de que Shun pudesse ser morto nessa nova batalha a desesperava, ela não podia permitir que ele fosse.

- June lembra quando você foi me procurar no Japão antes da Batalha das Doze Casas, você também se desesperou, pois achou que eu não pudesse sair vivo da luta contra os Cavaleiros de Ouro, mas eu não voltei para você? Eu prometo June não morrerei, voltarei de novo para você e para Lia. Agora preciso ir, meus amigos estão me esperando.

Já estava se levantando quando June o segurou e o beijou ardentemente, o gosto das lagrimas se misturava à saliva. Ela o largou bruscamente.

- Então eu vou com você.

- Por favor June, quem vai cuidar da nossa Lia?

- A deixarei com a Mino, ela gosta tanto de crianças!

- O que está dizendo June, deixaria nossa filha num orfanato? Por mais que a Mino goste de crianças, ela não é a mãe de Lia, quem melhor do que você para cuidar dela? Só confio em você para isto.

- Desculpe meu amor, nem sei mais o que estou dizendo. É que não quero te perder Shun, por você sou capaz de fazer qualquer loucura!

- Por favor June, cuide-se e cuide de nossa filha para que eu possa lutar tranqüilo, só assim poderei me concentrar na batalha.

Seu olhos ainda estavam molhados de lágrimas, mas já não soluçava tanto, estava se acalmando com as carícias de Shun em seu cabelo. Ele começou a beijar o rosto dela, enquanto ia delicadamente deitando-a no chão. Seus lábios iam deslizando do rosto para o pescoço dela, enquanto que as mãos passeavam por cima do robe de seda. Ela estava tão cheirosa e aqueles olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar só a deixavam mais bonita e com um ar de indefesa. Essa talvez seria a ultima vez que estariam juntos e Shun desejava se despedir de sua amada June.

Começou a desamarrar a fita que fechava o robe, deixando seu corpo totalmente descoberto. June era um mulherão e Shun a beijava da cabeça aos pés. Se amaram ardentemente, no chão da sala da sala mesmo, com tanto ardor, como se fosse uma despedida. Como se essa fosse a ultima vez.

Shun levantou do chão, pegou suas roupas e foi em direção do quarto onde estava sua armadura. June percebeu que não adiantava tentar convence-lo do contrario, ele iria de qualquer forma. Permaneceu quieta com um olhar triste, sentada no chão, amarrando a fita de seu robe de seda. Decidiu levantar e ir ver Lia.

Ficou parada em frente do berço, olhando para aquela linda menininha dormindo, fruto de seu amor com Shun. Ela entendera que Shun estava fazendo isso não só para salvar Atena, mas principalmente para salvar Lia e ela de qualquer mal que pudesse estar ameaçando o mundo. Olhando para o bebê e pensando em Shun, ela sorriu. Confiava nele e sabia que ele ia cumprir a promessa que fez a ela. "Ele vai voltar".

June nem percebeu quando Shun entrou no quarto de Lia e a abraçou pelos ombros, beijando seu rosto. Ela o olhou admirada, faz muito tempo que ele não usava a armadura de Andrômeda. Ele ficava lindo com aquela armadura, as correntes enroladas em seus braços o deixava com um ar imponente. Sorriu para ele, mas foi um sorriso triste.

- Vim me despedir de nossa filha.

June pegou a pequenina no colo, bem devagar para não acorda-la. Shun se abaixou e beijou a testa de Lia, em seguida olhou para June. Ela viu as lágrimas se formando nos olhos dele.

- Shun não se esqueça que agora não é só você! Cuide-se.

Deram então o ultimo beijo e ele saiu, saiu para cumprir a sua missão. Ela continuou com o bebê no colo. Ainda estava muito triste pela partida dele, mas não sentia mais aquele desespero, confiava em Shun, sabia que ele superaria mais esse desafio e voltaria para os braços dela.

Ana Amamiya


End file.
